


A Brief History of the World of Mianite (OLD)

by LavenderTownsGhost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The World of Mianite
Genre: i really hope i got the character tags right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTownsGhost/pseuds/LavenderTownsGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(newer version here https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066515 )<br/>There are many stories of a time before the land of Mianite was created. This is our story.<br/>(basically my lore of how Mianite was created)(soon to be greatly redone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief History of the World of Mianite (OLD)

Long ago, before there was anything, there were only two deities, Shadow and Darkness. Shadow called itself a ‘god’ and male so Darkness referred to itself as a ‘goddess’ and female. While the two got along well (despite Shadow’s tough and strict personality conflicting with Darkness’s calm and easygoing personality) they got lonely very quickly. So they created a multitude of other gods and goddesses. The two then sat back and let their creations do as they pleased. There were hundreds upon hundreds of new deities, however our story focuses on three.

As all of the deities were created, there were three that formed exceptionally close to each other. The three referred to to each other as siblings, and were very close. Two of them chose to be ‘gods’ while the third chose to be a ‘goddess’. The two gods referred to themselves as Mianite and Dianite, while the goddess chose Ianite as her name. She was the smartest, always the mediator between her brothers. Mianite was the best a creating things out of the stardust flowing around, creating gifts for his siblings and even a world, but we will get to that later. Dianite was physically the strongest, able to beat anyone in hand to hand combat. The three traveled the universes together, occasionally encountering other deities and they learned much.

In their travels, the trio noticed that other deities were creating worlds to rule over. The three decided that this was a cool idea, and Mianite created a world he called (very originally) The World of Mianite. He ruled over the main part of the world which they called the Overworld. The Overworld was filled with expanses of plains, towering mountains, endless oceans, and complex caves. Dianite chose to rule a fire land known as the Nether. Everything in the Nether seemed to spontaneously ignite, and it had gigantic seas of lava, but Dianite loved the danger it posed. Ianite ruled over a barren place simply called the End, with only odd floating islands and odd towering pillars in an empty void. Ianite loved her land the most, and instantly began to create creatures to live in her land. The deities created many creatures, though none of them were given sentience. The three ruled their lands, and for a while all was well.

One day, a new god came to their land. He had named himself (quite melodramatically) Death’s Shadow. Death wanted to rule over a world as most other deities did, but he lacked the creative power. Mianite offered Death rule of the Ocean, a vast expanse that even he hadn't fully explored. Death refused to rule along side another, and attempted to take the Overworld by force. While it was three against one, Death was very strong. Dianite was injured and Ianite severely weakened before Death was slain. The two returned to their respective realms to heal, but not before all three created a new being. These beings, named Players, were different; they were sentient, had free will, and each was unique. If chosen by the deities, they might even surpass them in strength. The Players were an emergency army that could fight if another deity attacked. While it seemed unlikely that the Players would be needed, a crisis would arise before they were even ready.

After retreating to the Nether following Death’s defeat, Dianite was unhappy. While he had fought loyally alongside his brother and sister, Death’s words echoed in him. Why must he rule with others? He was the strongest fighter, so why couldn't he rule alone? However, seeing as Mianite was still strong after defeating Death, Dianite would have to attack Ianite. And while Dianite often bumped heads with his brother, he cared very much for his sister. So Dianite was left with a choice: do nothing and remain with the land he had, or gain more power at the cost of greatly hurting Ianite. Brutality won.  
Even after Dianite attacked Ianite in the End, he could not bring himself to kill his sister. So he locked her in a prison far in the Nether where she could not escape. Mianite was infuriated at his brother. The two fought, and Dianite stood no chance. But seeing as how Dianite had given Ianite mercy, Mianite did the same and Dianite was locked in the Nether indefinitely.

During this conflict the Players were still a new force. None of them had been ready to fight, so they were kept in the dark. Generation upon generation passed, until a promising batch of new Players arrived. Among them were Champwan and Declan, who chose to be mediators between the deities and the other Players. There were Syndicate and NadeShot, who chose to follow the word of Dianite; FireFoxx and Jericho, who chose to follow Mianite’s will; and CaptainSparklez, who chose to follow my teachings. I have seen much trapped in my prison, and while I have faith in all of these Players, I fear there may be a worse evil that Dianite, one who we thought was gone long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you guys liked it, I think I got all the names spelled right but let me know if I missed anything! I'm hoping to make an animated series for this, but I'm not 100% yet.


End file.
